


Crash Landing

by The_Exile



Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [17]
Category: Phantasy Star IV
Genre: Banter, Crash Landing, Double Drabble, Gen, Humor, Space Flight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25287637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: Chaz and party manage to break their space shuttle.
Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830340
Kudos: 1
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	Crash Landing

**Author's Note:**

> for FFFC 100th Special Challenge. table D. prompt 77 'spaceship'

Now that the engine had stopped running, the ship was eerily quiet. Several other computer systems had been knocked offline by the explosion and the loss of power, including the alarm that had sounded up until now. Wren had then begun diverting most of the remaining power into emergency thrusters and shields, in preparation for the crash landing he was trying to make while keeping them all alive and hopefully in one peace.

"Panicking will only impair your mental functions when you most need them," insisted Wren, "Please take one of the sedatives at the first aid station."

"We're falling out of space! We'll probably be stranded on an alien planet!" yelled Chaz, still biting his nails despite Rune's look of profound irritation, "Why am I the only person acting normally on this whole ship?"

"Busy. Protective spells," snapped Rune, "You do work too!"

"Wheeeeee!" exclaimed Rika, staring at the view on the observation terminal and kicking her legs in the seat like a small child on a fairground ride.

"YOU TOO, RIKA! DEBAN! NOW!" Rune gritted his teeth, reaching out for focus on his spell again.

"You're all insane," Chaz sighed, "And, Rune, you are STILL not in charge!"


End file.
